In general, a display device includes a plurality of sub-pixels within a display panel and a driving circuit that drives the sub-pixels to emit light. The driving circuit typically consists of a plurality of cascaded shift registers. However, conventionally, when an output signal from a shift register fails to be switched between a high level and a low level timely, a potential at a control node within the shift register may be affected, which in turn results in an error in the output signal from the shift register and thus abnormal display of the display device.